As attention being paid to the health increases, people have been aware of the dangers of tobacco to bodies, and electronic cigarettes have been appearing thereafter. An electronic cigarette usually provides nicotine liquid atomized by an atomizer for users to smoke. As there is no hazardous substance to bodies in the nicotine liquid, such as tar, the harm to users' bodies has been reduced largely. Meanwhile, just as there is no hazardous substance in the nicotine liquid, the dependence on smoking has also been reduced gradually after electronic cigarettes have been smoked by people. Therefore, electronic cigarettes have an effect to help to quit smoking.
To meet the smoking habits of smokers, and place and take electronic cigarettes conveniently, electronic cigarettes usually is placed in the electronic cigarette case matched therewith. A general electronic cigarette case comprises a case body and a case cover which may be opened reversely. Typically, there are traditional opening manners of the electronic cigarette in market, in most of which a flap-type structure is used.